Surgeon of Death, Precious Queen
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Crimson red were her hands, it stained her clothes, forever staining them and her soul.


Surgeon of Death

* * *

Crimson red were her hands, it stained her clothes, forever staining them and her soul. Gripping her fist, she applied pressure to the gaping gash that blood poured out of, never ending stream of red. Nami turned to the young boy next to her, Chopper was a sweet child and a promising doctor to be but she regretted bringing the poor into this life, he deserved so much better.

"Nami"

She looked to her right, Luffy was leaning on the wall, his clothes stained with that crimson ink with tears running down his face, it tore at her heart to see her friend like this. All eyes of their friends were upon her, Chopper as well, so much pressure upon her that it ate at her. Refusing to let the tears escaped, she turned back to the wound.

It wasnt bad on the second person but the first was worst.

Zoro and Ace.

Currently were layed out on her table, Zoro was coming and going between being conscious and unconscious. His body was littered with cuts and gashes but none were serious however Ace was a different story, he had a deep gash on his chest, a stabbing maybe multiple she didnt dare ask.

It was suppose to be a quiet evening for her, she had invited Robin round for dinner and a movie, your typical girls night but it all ended the moment the hammering on her door started.

The sight of Luffy and Usopp carrying both Ace and Zoro in their arms, crimson colour standing out to her, it would never leave her mind. They were quickly ushered in, Nami moved to her dining table and struck off everything that had been on it while Robin was on the phone, most likely calling the rest of their friends. She instructed Luffy to place them on the table while she ran to her bathroom to get the first aid box she had, once back in the living, she tore at Ace's clothing to look at the wound.

First glance at Zoro, she knew his wounds were less of importance compared to Ace's.

So it was Luffy's older brother Ace, she started with, applying pressure.

It wasnt long before the rest had turned up at her door, Robin was the one that opened the door and let them in. Chopper was the first one to rush in and help her, the rest knew to stay back and let the two work.

Chopper stepped back as he looked down at the two men, and tears rolled down his face as his body shook, Nami pulled the small boy into her embrace and tried to quiet him down.

This was not a good sign.

"We need to get them to a hospital Luffy"Franky said as he stood his ground with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Luffy over his sun glasses.

But Luffy shook his head, unable to take his eyes off Ace and Zoro nor could he find his voice to refuse.

"Why not?"Brook asked tilting his head but turned to Usopp, as the young man had shaken his head at the question.

"If we take them to a hospital, cops will be called and thats it, Strawhats done for"Usopp replied as he crossed his arms looking at the ground.

Strawhats, that was who they were, a group of friend however...

A group of friends that were part of a gang and ran half the city with the iron fist of Luffy as their leader.

Sometime they forget who they were, sometimes it felt they were normal people with boring day jobs till the darkness of the night consumed them and revealed truly who they were.

Murderess criminals.

Wanting nothing but to rule, the underground like the generation before them.

"If we dont do something, they will die. Nami and Chopper arent that experienced, we have never had to come to this situation before. We always had the help of Vivi but she took off, are emergency line with it"Robin said, disgust in her voice at the mention of the name.

They knew this true, none of them had been injured that bad that Nami nor Chopper could do nothing. Yes Chopper was a doctor but he was still training, he had small knowledge of the art yet there was so much he had yet to do while Nami knew by experience but like Chopper she was limited.

Silence was welcomed in the room as a old guest, Nami looked at them all, none could look her in the eye so she turned to Luffy, their leader. He looked lost and helpless, his black eyes screaming at her to help, to do something. Begging her to save his brother and friend, Nami looked away from him and turned to the two currently on her table, red stained clothes stranded all around.

Then something caught her eye, it was a simple white card with a picture of a heart on it upon a empty box.

The thought of what had been in said box, gave her a spine tingling feeling and that when she realised something.

She had never wished it to come to this but she had no choice, both men that were very dear to her were in trouble, fire in her eyes and a determined goal, Nami looked at Luffy.

"I know someone that might be able to help"

"You do?"he asked excited at the possibility.

Hearing the others ask the same thing or a different way of wording it, she nodded but a frown was on her face as she stood up with Chopper in her arms. Turning to Franky and Usopp, she nodded to the two men on her table before grabbing her keys.

"Get them both know, we need to move quick"Nami said as she moved to the door.

It wasnt long before they were in the streets of their beloved city, clining to the shadows to not reveal that the Strawhats were in a vulnerable position, Nami still holding Chopper was leading at the front with Luffy next to her trusting her judgement, it was Usopp and Franky with the help from Brook who had taken Zoro and Ace while Robin and Sanji had taken the rear to keep an eye out.

The heavens had open up to compliment their anger and sorrow while sirens roared around the city most likely connected to the wounded friends they carried but Nami took no notice as she had to focus of where she was leading her friends. This was a place, she had never thought she would take them, hell she had told herself that she would never interact with where she was taking them.

A skeleton she never wanted to bring back, it should of stayed buried.

Along with the crimson ink upon their clothing, mud clung to them as they moved through a old school yard, it wasnt long till their path had taken them to their old hang out spot. It was were they had met Franky for the first time, a time were it stood tall and shone with many travellers using however time passed to quickly and it herself could not follow.

There it stood, bricks crumbling down and the once bright yellow and blue paint stained, peeling off clung to the sign. A few letters missing and windows smashed but none of them would forget a place like this.

The old abandoned Water 7 station.

"Nami- chan why are we here?"Sanji asked.

Standing at the entrance, she put Chopper down and took hold of his hand as she moved him behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her friends with a small smile on her face. before pushing the door open and taking a step through, Nami just couldnt bring it on herself to answer it.

They knew not question her judgement but like Sanji had ask, it burned at the back of their minds. Why were they here at their old hang out, after they left it, they knew it had been passed through different gangs till they lost track of who had it now. If anyone had it, but the fact Nami was leading them to someone, it was possible that there was a gang here.

Walking down the steps, all that greeted them was the echo of their footsteps but soon more crimson ink would greet them as it was a old friend returning.

Usopp and some of the others had to hold back their stomach at the sight of so much blood, it wasnt a little bit there or some on the wall but the person or gang that now ruled here seemed like they either loved the colour crimson blood or hated the colour white.

Each wall was coated with not one or two layers of blood but 4 maybe, bodies covered some areas and god know what else. This was like an opening to a horror movie but it was the broken down train five steps away from that caught their eyes.

There written in blood, curvy writing so elegant.

'Surgeon of Death'

It sent a chill down her back as she looked at it, taking a step she pushed the door of the train open and turned to her friends, Nami noticed none of them had moved and their faces made her feel guilty. Of course they would know this was something she had been keeping away, they would be upset but she had done this to protect them from the horror.

This was worst of the worst they had not seen, it would never compared to the small stuff they dealt with.

"Nami"Luffy said stepping forward but with a stern voice.

He would always trust her no matter what but he had to know what was going on, Luffy could feel the different emotions from his friends and he knew they were worried about this, hell he was.

"Luffy, guys"she replied softly.

A click was heard and they all turned around to see not one but two of the corpses alive and pointing pistol directly to the heads of Sanji and Robin. Nobody moved an inch as all that could be heard was the breath of everyone. Both of the corpses grinned as they looked at each other before turning to the Strawhats.

"Look what we got here Shachi"

"I know, he has been wanting new subjects for a while Penguin"

Luffy was about to take a step forward, anger pulsing through his veins but he did not move a inch, He didnt know what they would do. The life of his friends were at risk if he or any of the other moved. Penguin and Shachi looked at them their grins getting bigger as they dug the guns deeper into the two, Robin flinched as the pistol was pinching at her skin, Sanji bit his lip to try and control his anger at the sight of Robin flinching.

"Alive or Dead huh"Penguin said tilting his head.

"He likes them alive but they were trespassing, they saw what we do to trespassers"Penguin said dragging his finger across his throat.

Time stood still and they all stared at one another, Nami closed her eyes as she felt someone come up behind her, those footsteps echoing behind only belonged to one person and she tilted her head to the side letting out a sigh as she began to count in her head, opening her eyes.

'3..2..1'

"Nami-neesan, you came back, im so happy"

Everyone turned around at the voice, Nami was currently being hug by a very tall skinny guy dressed up in a bear suit, she showed no sign of fighting back but had a small smile on her face. His face was lit up with a big smile as he swung her a little, she rolled her eyes as she escaped his grip only to be caught off guard by Penguin and Shachi who had now trapped her into another hug, both crying their eyes out as their words only came out as mumbled words that no one could understand but themselves. They had moved quickly from Sanji and Robin, the Strawhats were quite surprised at their speed and quickly move, standing protectively around one another and were very on edge to do something but Nami was in the middle of the three guys.

"You came back"Penguin laughed.

"We have so much to talk about, Bepo we need to celebrate"Shachi grinned.

Luffy and the others were confused by the sight, this was something that Nami had better start explaining once they had the time free. He coughed into his hand and the three guys looked at Luffy, guns raised up as they shielded Nami from her own friends, she sighed and smack Shachi and Penguin with her fists while Bepo looked on confused, looking between Nami and the others before them.

"You idiots, put them down, they are with me"Nami said shaking her head.

"That hurt"they both moaned while pouting, she rolled her eyes and turned to Bepo.

Taking a deep breath, her smile disappeared as she brought a closed fist to her chest while looking at Ace and Zoro, she was doing this for them and her other friends.

She would do anything for them, exchange her life to keep them happy.

"I need to...see him"she pleaded looking at Bepo with tears building up in her eyes.

Bepo frowned as he looked to her friends and noticed the two unconscious men that they were carrying, they were some nasty wounds he could see from the distance he was at, he looked back at her with a deep sigh. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Bepo pulled out a radio from his belt and handed it to her, Shachi and Penguin put away their guns and crossed their arm, moving closer to Nami and Bepo their eyes focused on the radio she now had. Nami looked at the three before making eye contact with Luffy, it looked like wanted to say something but she shook her head with a small smile before letting out a sigh before bringing up the radio to her mouth, Nami pressed the button and in a hush voice spoke into the device, all eyes and ears on her.

"My Surgeon of Death"

Taking her finger off the button, she waited in the silence, no reply so she brought it back up.

"My Surgeon of Death, "she said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Repeating what she did the first time, she waited again in silence, not looking at anyone but the radio. Nami held her breath as she stared at the radio in her hand, her fingers going white as her grip got tighter around the item before turning to Luffy as the radio began crackling.

 _"My Precious Queen"_

An eerie voice echoed from the radio soon followed by a deep chuckle, Nami handed the radio back to Bepo who nodded to Shachi and Penguin, the two moved over to Luffy and the others before stopping at Franky and Usopp.

"Pass them over"Penguin said.

"Like hell!"Franky replied puffing out his chest, not afraid.

"Just do it, we need to move quick"Nami said marching over.

She stood in front of Luffy, her eyes looking straight into his, Franky was still protesting but Luffy turned to him and nodded. Usopp and him, hesitated before handing over their wounded friends to the two stranger Penguin and Shachi. They moved quickly and were into the train before disappearing from their sight, Bepo turned around but stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"If you would follow me"

He turned back and headed into the darkness, Nami let out a sigh followed him with her friends following her lead, Luffy was next to her clutching his hat to his chest. He looked at her them back to his friends as they descended into the darkness. Robin had moved behind Nami and had taken her friends hand, it made Nami feel a little bt better but the guilt she had hid this was eating her, wiping her eyes she looked straight ahead.

"I.."

"Dont worry Nami, we trust you, never lead us astray"Usopp said smiling.

"Yeah sis, mysterious adventure for the Strawhats"Franky piped in while striking a pose.

This made her laugh, though they did not know what was going on, her friends stood by her side trusting in her judgement. Luffy placed his hat on top of her head, she smiled at him and he grinned back, his eyes telling her that to take her time in feeling comfortable in telling them who the Surgeon of Death was and what was linking him to her. She felt the love from them and the squeeze from Robin gave her the confidence to walk with her head held up high straight into the devil's playground.

To meet the Devil himself.

Finally they reached a small room, that had a small table and a few chairs scattered around the room, Bepo motioned them to sit. He noticed they all turned to Luffy who looked at Nami, she nodded and he watched as most of them took a seat except Luffy and Nami. Hearing footsteps, they turned around to see Penguin and Shachi in white garb, pushing both Ace and Zoro on a hospital bed each before disappearing down another room.

"Will they..."Chopper began but his sobs breaking his thought of speech, too worried to think straight.

"Of course, no one has died under my hands unless I choose to end their miserable pathetic lifes"

Luffy narrowed his eyes as he looked around, no one could see the body that the voice belonged to but Nami and Bepo knew who it belonged to, a shiver ran down her spine. He looked to Nami to see where she was looking but she had her eyes focused on the ground with her hands gripped into fists. He looked to the other guy and noticed he was looking at Nami, Luffy pouted as he couldnt use the two in front of him to find the person he had heard but soon he heard footsteps, it was Nami's as she stepped forward heading towards a door, shrouded with darkness, there was no one there but soon Luffy could make out two very bright cat like amber eyes staring straight out of the darkness.

Soon a gloved hand reached out, taking Nami's hand into his.

"My Precious Queen, returns"he spoke.

"My Surgeon of Death"She replied, his hand pulling hers into the darkness.

The echo of a soft kiss place onto her hand echoed, before she returned her arm back to her side and taking a step back.

As she took steps back, he stepped forward before the light revealed a tall man who towered over her, wearing garb that should of been white yet it was dye in the crimson colour. Nami stopped moving and he bent down so his face was levelled to hers, Amber eyes staring deep into her, those eyes haunted her dreams and would continue to do so, under the face mask she could see the smirk that plagued his face before he stood straight and looked to Bepo.

"Keep company with My precious Queen and her guests, I shall be done soon"

"Of course"Bepo replied bowing.

The Surgeon of Death moved around her, heading straight to the door Penguin and Shachi had gone through but he stopped when Nami had caught his hand into her, he looked down at their intertwined hands before looking at her.

"Please..."she said softly looking down.

Lifting her chin up with his free hand, he bent down to her ear.

"Anything for you, My Queen"he whispered.

Bringing his head back up, he looked at the people behind her, the grin disappearing as he pulled away from her and headed into the room his two men had gone in. Darkness took him away from their sight, Nami let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around her body before turning to her friends, trying to smile to reasure them that everything was going to be ok. Luffy walked over and pulled her into a hug, soon all the others followed, clinging to one another as they prayed through silent thoughts about Ace and Zoro.

They all had taken a seat again but Luffy didnt as he stood staring at that door, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes never leaving it. Everyone one knew he was worried about the other two and they hoped he didnt blame himself for what happened, no one but the two, Luffy and Usopp knew what had happened, it plagued everyone's mind but no one could bring it upon themselves to ask. Bepo had found a chair for Nami and placed it across his, after handing everyone a cup of water though no one trusted him, it wasnt until Nami took a sip of hers did they drink their own, the man was talking very hurried as he had done his job of keeping them company.

The Surgeon of Death hadnt given him any other command so he smiled as he began to tell Nami about what she had missed, never once bringing up the real name of the surgeon nor actually bring him up at all in the conversation.

A few times Nami laughed and smiled as she listened to Bepo, taking a sip of her water, it made her friends wonder more about how she knew this lot.

"I wonder what situation brought this on"Robin said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah"Franky agreed.

Yet they didnt voice their question out to Nami yet, when she was ready, she would inform them suddenly the radio Bepo had on him was crackling, he took it off his belt and raised it to his head.

 _"We are finished, My Precious Queen and the man with the strawhat"_

Nami looked at Luffy and stood up before turning to Bepo with a smile, he nodded and she walked over to Luffy and took his arm before pulling him into the darkness they had seen him go into over an hour ago, the rest of the group stood up ready to follow after but Bepo stood in the door way with a shotgun in his hand.

Since when did he have that.

"Only Nami and that guy go through, captain's orders"he said aiming at them.

Frowns on their face, they all sat back down as he lowered the weapon but it did not leave his hands as he watched them all watching him and the door way. Luffy was looking around as he let Nami lead him, it did make him question how she knew where to go, back when this place was still being used Luffy was sure they had never gone this far into the building. Soon he was greeted by a bright light and they entered the room, to see Shachi and Penguin moving equipment away into another room and the surgeon was leaning on the wall, he pushed himself off said wall when he saw the two, he had narrowed his eyes at the contact between Luffy and Nami but moved over to his patients.

"Both are fine, The fellow to my left his injuries on the surface were no problem but underneath he had broken three ribs, a little bit of internal bleeding but everything is fine. To the one on my right, those stabs wounds did a bit of damage but he is all patched up, both will need to rest for a long time, no over doing it"he explained.

He moved out of the away as Luffy came running over with a smile and tears on his face, he was speaking to his friends though they yet to awake, the surgeon moved over to Nami who was smiling at the scene. Soon Luffy turned to him and stepped forward, with a big grin on his face but he turned his attention to Nami who was now looking at him with her light brown eyes.

"I want to thank you for doing this for us, Ace and Zoro mean a lot to us"Luffy said placing his hat back onto his head.

"I did not do this for you or out of the goodness of my heart"He replied stepping out of the room, the eyes of Nami and Luffy watching his back.

"But.."Luffy muttered looking confused.

"He did it for Nami"

"Because she came to him, he would do anything for his Queen"

Both turned around to find Penguin and Shachi had changed out of their bloody scrubs and were in some kind of uniform, Luffy looked to Nami and she let out a sigh before nodding to what the two had said, she knew if Luffy and the guys had come here alone, he would of either killed them all or rejected them. He was a mystery to her still, she turned to Luffy and smile, telling him that they should go inform the rest of the good news. She could tell Luffy didnt want to leave his friends but Penguin had told him, they were being moved to a room were they all could see them once they were awake, Luffy nodded and followed Nami out but his focus was on the sound of the beds being moved.

It wasnt long till they made it back to their friends and revealed to them the good news, this made them jump up with joy and another group hug was in the process.

"When can we see them?"Chopper asked.

Nami explained to them all that they had been moved and once they were awake, they all could go and see them but for now most likely only she and Luffy could go see them, this caused a few frowns however Luffy reassured them that Zoro and Ace would be waking up in no time and they could see them. Bepo looked at the little group as they celebrated before hearing the foot steps of Shachi and Penguin, in their hands they had a few pillows and a couple of blankets, their surgeon had known the group would not leave without the friends but in truth they knew that he didnt want Nami to go so he had ordered them to find sleeping provisions.

"These are for you"Bepo said motioing to Shachi and Penguin.

"Thank you"Nami replied as she nodded to Sanji and Usopp to take them.

The three watched the group set up to sleep but Bepo took hold of Nami's hand, all eyes were on him, Shachi and Penguin knew what this was about and would step in if their friend needed any help or if these people would try anything. Nami looked at Bepo, the guy didnt have to say anything as she knew what was up, it was always a fact when she came round here but it had slipped her mind so she turned to Luffy and handed him the pillow and blanket.

"But Nami-swan you need it, not Luffy, he can sleep on the cold floor"Sanji said frowning.

"I wont..."she started but was cut off by Penguin.

"Nami has a room prepared for her as always and it is always left in the best condition for her return as requested by him"Penguin stated.

Sanji wanted to complain but the look Nami sent him, he kept his mouth shut and none of the others said anything but she could see the burning questions in their eyes, giving them a smile Nami bid them all a good night before turning to Bepo, he nodded before turning to Shachi and Penguin who returned the nod before taking a seat by the door.

"Night Nami"both men said to her smiling.

She smiled back and bid them a good night before following Bepo to her room, it wasnt far and she saw that she was close to the room Ace and Zoro had been put in, if sleep didnt consume her, she would defiantly pay them a visit. Finally in the room, Bepo had left her to her own devices, like it had been said back in the room with the others. Her room was spotless, it had been a long time since she had been her yet it looked like it was just yesterday she been here. Letting out a sigh, she sat on the bed but got off it heading to the draws at the far side of the room. With the door closed, she began to undress and pulled out the small night dress that was provided in the draws, no matter what they were stocked up with clothes all freshly cleaned before exiting her room, Nami let her feet guide her but stopped when she was at the door that haunted her dreams. The heart drawn in blood on the door was a reminded that this was his room, hell she had been in there a few times but she couldnt bring herself to knock, shaking her head Nami took a step back before quickly moving back to her room.

What was she doing?

Climbing into the bed, Nami let a relaxed sigh as she sunk into the bed before letting sleep take her.

He looked down at their sleeping forms, Nami's friend must have been exhausted from the worry of their two friends or it could of been the pill dust he as mixed into the water Bepo had given, making sure his Precious Queen did not take a sip as he managed to take a few photos of them, for he wanted to a have detailed record of them. He wasnt stupid at all, he knew who they were and what trouble they caused within the city, it made him grin to know something had gone wrong for them and that it required Nami to seek him out. It made him chuckle before he moved around them, take little samples of each person he passed before heading to the door he had come through but stopped, he raised the blanket that was slipping off Shachi and Penguin, he gave them a pat on the head with a soft smile before he left them to carry on dreaming.

After returning his room after the surgery, he had taken the bloodied scrubs off and cleansed himself with the hot water from his shower. Looking down to watch the swirls, he knew at some point Nami would be returning to her room, he was surprised at the monitors by his bedside, on one recording screen she had come to his door and just about to knock before fleeing. Oh how he would love a quiet moment with his Precious Queen, it had been a long time since she had been here but with those fools she called friends around and the two in the med bay, her mind would be preoccupied.

Letting out a sigh, he rubbed his bare chest as he strolled around his place quietly thinking about some things, after turning a corner he stopped. There she was staring at him, Nami had woken up with a fright from the nightmare she was having and found herself unable to sleep so like she had told herself, Nami had visited Ace and Zoro but soon left as she could not look at them, those horrible images from her nightmare haunting her so she had decided to take a walk around to calm her nerves yet that would not work as she soon found herself running into him.

Neither of them said anything but he held a hand out to her, she took it without hesitation, Nami let him lead her around the place before they were climbing up a staircase. From behind him, she traced over his tattoo's with her eyes before he opened a door as they reached the top, stepping through the surgeon lead her to the large windows before taking a seat on the window still, pulling her onto his lap. This was her favourite place within Water 7 as it had the most divine view of their city, it was the first room she had found coming here when she met him but could never remember if she been in here when she was with her friends when it was much lively and not a rotting past memory.

She had placed her head upon his chest and could feel his arms wrapped around her, the lull of his heartbeat and the divine sight of the city lights were making her eyes grow heavy.

They stayed there in the silence for awhile, He looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep, smiling he lifted her up into his arms as he slid off the window and began the trek back to her room. Once their he carefully placed in the bed and smiled softly as he pushed a fallen piece of hair out of her face, bending down he placed a light kiss on her forehead head, she smiled as she turned over in her dreams.

"Sweet dreams my Precious Queen"he whispered.

Nami was awoken to banging and angry shouts, flinging off the blanket she ran out of her room to be greeted by Bepo and Penguin holding their guns up pointing them to Ace who was holding a chair. He looked at them when something caught his eye, tilting his head, Ace was surprised and weirder out to see Nami in a night dress a short one at that.

"Nami..."he said.

She had moved over and touched both hands of Penguin and Bepo, motioning them to lower their guns before stepping through to move closer to Ace.

"Take it easy, you and Zoro were in some sort of incident. Luffy and Usopp brought you to me bleeding heavily and I couldnt do much so we brought you to someone who could"Nami said softly as she placed a hand on his, motioning for him to lower the chair down.

"Care to explain why we are at the Surgeon of Death's place"he whispered.

Letting out a sigh, Nami told him that she would explain to him why with the rest of the guys but she was surprised that Ace knew were they were, none of the others knew. She looked to Bepo and Penguin with a small smile, telling them if Zoro had woken up could they bring him to the others, Penguin had asked what if he had the same reaction as Ace to which she smiled and told them to just use her name. With Ace, she guided them to the room to find the others had woken up from the yelling and turned to the door, she stood in front and raised her hand as she could see them all getting up to hug Ace.

"He is still injured and shouldnt of woken up so soon"Nami explained rolling her eyes at the last part, always did have trouble keeping Ace down also Zoro, sometimes Luffy.

Ace had taken a seat next to his brother Luffy and they were all laughing, soon enough Zoro was wheelchair in by Bepo and Nami took over before thanking him which cause the man to smile before heading off. Zoro grinned at Ace and looked at the others with a smile, Nami had placed a hand on his shoulder which he squeezed her hand, it felt good to have the group back together and she didnt care that she was in a night dress.

"So can we leave now that Ace and Zoro are up" Luffy said with a big smile on his face.

"No you can not"

They all turned around to find the surgeon sitting on a table, in nearly all their minds, they had wondered how long the surgeon had been there. His tattoo's and scars on his chest on view and next to him were Bepo, Penguin and Shachi. Nami had known the noise would of alerted him if not the monitor screens she knew were in his room would have, if not one of the guys would inform their friend and captain. Ace tensed up looking at the surgeon, he turned to Luffy who was frowning and knew his brother and friends did not want to stay, Luffy stood up with clenched fists.

"Why not?"he shouted taking a step forward but Ace's placed a hand on his stomach.

"For one the wounds on your friends have yet to heal... could open up and bleed again"Penguin said before turning to Shachi.

"And whatever you did, the police and armoured force are looking for you so it would be wise to stay low"Shachi finished, there were a few moans and Luffy looked ready to throw a punch at the surgeon to escape but Ace pulled his brother back down, knowing that Luffy wouldn't be able to do anything to the man, he looked to the surgeon and noticed his eyes were not on Luffy nor anyone but Nami and it then dawned on him from the earlier conversation, he looked to Nami.

"So how is it you know the Surgeon of Death Nami?"he asked.

Suddenly all eyes were on her, she looked at Ace who had a frown on his face, none of the others pushed her to answer and she was grateful but Luffy's older brother never did hold back on asking things. Nami had planned on telling them all the true about this place when they had left returning to their own life's and home, she didnt feel ready to say anything and looked down at her hands, hiding the tears that were building up in her eyes. She hated being put on the spot, Ace and the others knew this but he looked at the surgeon and to his brother before turning to her again, however Ace couldnt wait as the stories he knew about the Surgeon of Death did not still well with his mind.

"Nami"he repeated.

Yet with her head was still down, her body shaking if they carefully looked, getting angry by the second Ace stood up quickly throwing his hands in the air.

"Nami tell them now!"Ace shouted looking mad, Luffy and the others had gotten up from their seats quickly yet the surgeon himself had yet to move but Shachi and Penguin felt their hands twitching to theirs guns knowing their captains were darkening, they could feel the deadly aura rising from him.

"GOD DAMN IT NA-"

Ace had taken three steps forward, he had enough and was going to get the answers from Nami whether she liked it or not, he would not let her keep this secret from them as they were playing with the devil himself and he would not risk it but before he could grab her arm to shake her out of her stupidly and finish his sentence, Ace was now off the floor being held by a very firm hand around the neck, looking into very dark amber eyes. He could feel himself struggling to breath but he could breath still, this surgeon was very tall and Ace swore he could touch the ceiling with his head, his brother protested from his left ready to jump in but the sounds of guns clicking into place caught his attention so with little strength he had Ace turned to look, the surgeon's men now had their guns raised but Ace felt the grip get tighter on his throat and a little bit of blood ran out of his mouth down his chin.

"Dont hurt him"Nami said as she clutched onto the other arm of the surgeon.

Luffy and the others were worried that Ace was going a bit to far but none of them could believe the speed of the man who had stepped into Ace and Nami, now lifting their friend off the floor with such ease.

"Dont you ever touch My Precious Queen, lay a hand on her or raise your voice I will undo everything I did to keep you living"he said narrowing his eye before throwing him on the floor, Luffy let out a strangled cry as Ace screamed before a foot came straight down onto his chest, making his eyes fly wide.

"Please dont My Surgeon of Death, please"Nami cried out as she pulled at his arm.

He looked at Ace with burning amber eyes before turning to Luffy and the others then his eyes looking at Nami, he let out a sigh but did not remove his foot off the man's chest.

"I have been referred by many names such as Surgeon of Death that grips terror into people's heart but you can address me as Law, I am the captain of the Heart gang and blood is what I crave, also hearts of my victims. I have to thank you the Strawhats for leading my Precious Queen to me as a mission carried out by you and our gang at the same time was interrupted. The blast had wounded Bepo and he could not do anything, would of died had not for her, she kept him alive and stay with him every minute though she was separated from you. Not once did she go to find you but when he was better and able to move, she returned here with Bepo. Now I cherish my gang very close and I can never repay her for what she did, occasionally she managed to find herself back here no matter what the situation. That is how she knows me" Law explained before taking his foot off Ace with disgust.

Letting out a sigh, he took Nami's hand and pulled her away from her friends but stopped once he was behind Shachi and the others.

"Until I see fit, you will not leave this room nor shall My Precious Queen be in your presence, you are not fit to called her friends"

Leaving the room, Luffy watched with the others as Law pulled Nami out of the room then was followed by Shachi, Penguin and Bepo the last one to give them a glare before he slammed the door and soon they all heard the door lock. Chopper was already on the floor checking over Ace who had managed to sit up with the help from Luffy, he was about to say something but his younger brother hit him on the head.

"Hey what was that for?"he asked rubbing his head.

"That was for making Nami cry and feel uncomfortable"Luffy explained letting out a sigh.

Ace let out a sigh and knew he had gone to far, soon he saw Robin go to the door to test it out and sure enough they were locked into the room. They had no way of leaving this nightmare and Nami had been taken from them but then she turned to Ace and crossed her arms with a glare that made all of the guys step back in fear.

"Tell us what you know of him now"she stated.

Blowing out a breath, Ace looked down at his hands and began to recall the tales that he heard through the underground when had gone on his short travel through the cities. How this man was savage to take beating hearts from living men, that he sent a 1,000 to the police and mayor, loved experiments on real people. He could see the fear run through their eyes as Usopp began making up stories about what he heard, it made him chuckle inside as most likely Law did them but he turned to look at the door.

"Not long ago maybe a month ago, it was said he had toned down on the murder and no one knew why but as suddenly as he toned down, Law was said to have upped his murdering and it was said it was so grotesque that Kidd felt sick and you know how sick he can be on his kills. The whispers said it was him taking more or a charge in the underground but others then said that the Surgeon of Death had found a Queen"

"Wait are you saying that it had something to do with Nami-swan"Sanji said not believing it.

"Something was up when it was our enemies turning up like that but I put it down as wanting more to rule however when I woke up here and saw them, I freaked then when she came and calmed them down then spoke to them on a same level. It was something that shouldnt of happened really unless she knew them, what had happened now confirmed it but nagging me was his most brutal kill was Arlong, you guys beat him to a pulp and let him to rot in jail, his past with Nami would explain why it was such a brutal kill in his own cell"Ace stated.

"I cant believe she kept this from us"Brook whispered.

"But she did it out of fear, knowing what Ace's know, Nami didnt want us to deal with this. You all know how Nami is with protecting us, we had to come here with their conditions"Robin replied glaring at Brook.

"Now we cant see her because of your fault Ace"Zoro said leaning back into the wheelchair.

"I didnt mean to..."Ace said in a hush tone feeling guilty.

"It doesnt matter now, what matters is getting her back and out of here"Luffy said standing up with fire in his eyes, the others nodded and soon they crowded into a small circle around Ace throwing ideas to one another how to flee and find Nami.

A chair flew to the wall at such a speed that the impact had caused said chair to break into small pieces scattering around the room, another chair followed after that and with one hand a table soon joined it fallen and broke friends. Bepo was standing next to her watching as Shachi and Penguin were trying to calm down Law who would grab anything in his path, after he had taken her away from her friends, Law had lead her to a room before he let go of her hand and before grabbing a chair. She clutched one arm as she watched him, she could tell that the others were worried about him but she too was worried along with wondering how Ace was. She had never expected Law to react how he had but Nami knew he had a mean streak in him, she had her suspicion he had something to do with Arlong's death but never brought it up nor the other deaths.

"Ok come on no need to destroy some chairs"Penguin said joking.

"Over that lot, they dont deserve it"Shachi joined in.

Both men stepped back in fright when the window broken into ting pieces, dark Amber eyes looked at them with a fury they had never seen before, backing up into a wall they couldnt only watch as their captain made his way to them towering over.

"They dont deserve it? They each deserve a brutal death, beating hearts ripped out as they scream for mercy. There blood draining down onto my table before running off onto the floor, flowing through this building and in its pipes, I would crush each and everyone of them"Law said as he punched the wall above them, grinning as he thought of those images.

"But you wont do that to them, for me"

A soft hand was placed onto his back and Law closed his eyes letting out a sigh, Nami nodded to Penguin and Shachi who took this as a cue to leave taking Bepo with them out of the room. Nami didnt take her hand off his back, her eyes never leaving his figure, Law opened his eyes after taking a breath in. He pushed himself off the room and felt her hand leave his back as she had to take a few steps back to give him room, turning around he got onto one knee and motioned her to come forward, Nami did as soon as she was in his reach, Law cupped one side of her face and she leant into while covering it with her own hand.

"Of course, I would do anything for you"he whispered gently.

She smiled before circling her arms around his neck, Law pulled her into his body and buried his face into her neck, Nami rested her head upon his and stroked his back with her left hand. They were like that for a while before Law stood up, taking her into his arms and walking out of the room. It was silent but then he spoke, telling her that he was going to keep her away from her friends for a bit, he did not find comfort in what happened and she understood, not fighting his word, Nami did not know how many days or weeks may it be but she knew she was going to be spending it with him and the other members of the Heart gang.

First couple of days werent that great, she really wanted to see them but Nami knew she had to listen to Law so she spent more time with Bepo and the other two going around the place as Law was busy though he had promised to see her in the evenings. On this day, they were checking up on security and she watched as Penguin was sorting out a few of the camera's located outside of the building. Letting out a sigh, she turned to look at the city in the distance before Bepo called her over only to be greeted by some wild roses.

"Thank you"she said taking them, making Bepo blush.

"No problem"he said quickly making her and Shachi laugh.

Shachi and Bepo began to help Penguin with the higher ones on the building, she looked at them with a smile before taking a smell of her roses thinking back to how she came to meet them. Like Law had said, she remembered they were taking out a rival gangs name that she could no longer remember but something had gone wrong, the building they were in had exploded. For a second, everything had blackened out before all she could see was rumble, she called out for her friends but heard nothing, Nami remembered feeling scared but soon she heard a groaning not too far so she followed the sound. It was some other guy, she knew he wasnt part of any crew she knew, he was bleeding but not so much.

She knew then that she should of left but something kept her there, with a frown she had managed to get the guy out of the rumble and managed to get him out of the building. Nami knew her friends would be ok but now she was in charge of looking after the guy, she couldnt remember how long she had stayed with him but Nami looked after him and soon enough after waking he began to open up to her. Bepo was so lovely and she enjoyed his companion but soon she had to take him back to his friends, he had explained to her that he was part of the Heart gang. It surprised her when Bepo lead her to Water 7, she remembered going into the station with Bepo on her arm and soon enough guns were being aimed at her, she never felt so afraid, being in enemy territory but with a smile she looked past that as she had managed to get Bepo home.

It wasnt long before Law had come out looking worst than wear but scary to send shivers down her back, Bepo had stepped forward and was brought into a hug by his friends but she still had guns aimed at her, her new friend explained how she saved his life and looked after him. Law moved to her before taking her hand into his before touching a elegant kiss on hers, thanking her for this.

And from that day, her fate was always connected to the Heart gang no matter what.

"Nami come on"Penguin called out.

She shook her head and smiled at the memory, though the next meetings with the Heart gang was not as nice, Nami had grown to care for them.

Another couple of days went by and it got to her that Luffy and the others had tried to escape with trying to overpower Bepo, Nami knew they would of failed and this would increase her chances of never seeing them again. Knowing Law would be angry, she set off to find him as she didnt want him to get it that mood, it was that sadistic side with those cold dead eyes that lusted for blood that scared her, almost a real life vampire.

Those times he came back with bodies, cutting them open in front of her just made her feel sick though now she was used to it as his way of wooing her was with dead hearts however she would never reveal they made her little heart flutter.

He wasnt in the room before, nor could she find him so with a sigh Nami went to the med bay and saw Shachi treating Bepo, they both gave her a small smile as she approached them. Neither of them said anything as she knew it would be something bad, they respected her a lot to be nice in a way about her friens so she sat down on the bed and gave Bepo a hug.

"Im sorry they did that to you, sometimes they can be idiots"she whispered.

"Its ok nee-san"Bepo replied back returning the hug.

She stayed with them for a while until she felt tired herself, it wasnt a long walk till she reached her room, closing the door she turned around to find Law sitting beside her bed with his eyes closed. It made her feel bad at the sight of his fists, they looked bloody and like Bepo and Shachi, Law had kept himself from harming her friends for her though she knew he wished to murder them in the most grotesque way.

"Hey"she said softly shaking him awake.

Law opened his eyes to see Nami crouching down, he didnt say a word but she pulled him up before climbing into bed and pulling him in with her, his head now in her lap. Nami began to sing softly and soon enough again Law was asleep, she brushed his hair with her fingers and smiled down at him before nodding off herself, when morning arose, Law was still in bed with her but now he was cradling her to his chest, looking up she saw two very awake amber eyes looking down at her.

"Good morning My Precious Queen"

"My Surgeon of Death"

Once up, she had taken him to the med bay to get his knuckles bandaged up. Nami had learnt that her friends were now being fed by two or more members of the gang and she would guess they were giving them something to keep them at bay with their strength. She made sure it wasnt something bad that could harm them but Luffy and the others needed to learn to wait.

It was Penguin informed her that he was making sure her friends knew about her condition and how she was, Nami thanked him for that and was grateful.

One morning she was surprised to see Chopper in the kitchen with Law and Shachi, the younger boy threw himself at Nami and cried into her arms as she held him, Chopper kept going on about how he missed her and didnt want to leave her by herself, she looked to Law who was smiling at her.

"You brought up Chopper a lot in our conversations, plus I would like to teach him a thing or two about medicine"he explained.

Soon enough Chopper's attention was on Law and how excited he was about learning new things, Nami smiled as she did remember bring Chopper up a lot in their conversation but it was because she missed the younger boy, he was an orphan like her and she had kinda adopted him. Law had been told by Nami that the young boy was a medic in training so in his old ways had taken the boy under his wing and showed him what he knew, Chopper had been excited learning all of this and it was through him that they knew Nami was fine as Law had trusted the small boy enough to let him see her.

Almost like a mother to him.

It soon enough became a regular occurrence, Chopper visiting to her and she didnt complain about it at all.

Night had fallen and Penguin with Shachi had taken the sleeping Chopper from her arms and watched them walk off with him back to her friends, an arm was placed around her shoulders and she lent into the chest behind him. Law watched her before taking her up to their room with the view, Nami was surprised and shocked to see the dinner table with candles and flowers everywhere so she turned to him with a questioning face.

"I have always wanted to dine My Precious Queen, never have we had the chance"he explained.

Sitting down, she knew it to be true and fluttering on her heart, Nami smiled up at him before leading them over to the table. It was slow and Nami enjoyed it so much, Law was the gentlemen she had always dreamed of, well in her dreams he was not creepy but now that was starting to turn her on a little. He of course cooked each meal for them and showered her with affection, not big like Sanji but little compliments there and here, soft touches between them. Once the meal was done, he had walked her back to her room before standing in the door way.

"I enjoyed tonight"she said quietly.

"I have too and may we have many more"Law replied bending down, he kissed her on the cheek before walking off.

She went to bed with him now haunting her dreams in good way.

Luffy and the others had stopped on planning to escape and trusted Nami, that they would be out in no time so Water 7 in a way and the Heart gang had become their second home though technically they were prisoners. Today Chopper was with the Heart gang again as Law was showing him so old text of medical history, the small boy looked up from the text to see Bepo was moving a box around while Penguin and Shachi were no where to be seen. Nami soon walked through the door and he smiled as he waved at her, she returned the smile before grabbing a drink, he turned to Law and saw the man smile as he watched Nami. Deep down Chopper had always seen his friends as family and Nami was like a mother to him, it made him happy and through the few weeks he had started to look at Law as a fatherly figure, it was like his own little family and though he wouldnt never tell anyone, he didnt want to leave.

"How is the studying going?"Nami asked as she walked over.

"Great, look at what I did yesterday"Chopper said smiling as he was holding onto a few photos.

She was about to take a seat next to him but Law had pulled her into his lap, she smiled at him before taking the photo's from Chopper, sure enough they were pictures of dead bodies with stitches and opened up bodies with stitched up organs. The young boy explained that he was learning more and more about body with first hand experience, normally she would of freaked out about the way it was done but the more time she spent around the Surgeon of Death, it didnt affect her as much.

"That really good Chopper"she said.

They sat there for a while as Law began to teach Chopper new things, Bepo had left to go and see the others got food while Nami was reading a book on the sofa. Soon enough the time flew by and they were all gathered round the table eating dinner when Penguin and Shachi had come in the room with frowns on their faces, Law raised his eyebrows at them but he noticed they were looking at Nami and Chopper, soon enough a frown was on his face followed by Bepo who too noticed, now Nami knew something was up as the atmosphere had changed from a slight happy one to a sad one.

"Whats wrong?"she asked looking at them.

"Everything has died down, the Strawhats are no longer on watch, whatever happened is now nothing but dust in the wind"Penguin stated.

She didnt understand what was going on till Chopper spoke up.

"That means that we can go home"

It hit her like a ton of bricks, Law and the Heart gang in their own odd way were protecting them and now that the danger was no longer there, they didnt need protecting anymore. Ace and Zoro's injuries were all healed up now but it was said danger that kept them here, it was they could go home now but Law and them didnt want them to leave.

"I'll go inform your friends by tomorrow they can leave"Shachi said quietly leaving with Chopper following after him as he wanted to see his friends.

She watched as the others left leaving her with Law but soon enough he got up and left her on her own, Nami knew Law would have never keep her here against her own will and was touched that he never lied to her either. Knowing that her friends and Luffy would be happy but she felt conflicted, had this happened a few years ago, she would be glad to finally leave this creepy place however Nami got attached to this place and Shachi, Penguin and Bepo but importantly she had fallen for Law. Like he had sent her that heart in a box telling her she now owned his heart, the Surgeon of Death had taken hers.

When night fall came around, Nami went searching for said surgeon but he was hard to find, soon enough she had found herself climbing up the stairs and into the room she loved the most. There he stood looking out of the window before turning to her, Nami made her way to him and stood next to him looking out of the window, she always did love the view.

"I will arrange for a ride to get you back"he said with a frown as he looked down at her.

She was smiling up at him and it made his beating heart ache, how he wished to tear it out and look the damn organ away forever to never feel pain like this but suddenly she reached up, cupping his face with her soft hands and brought her lips upon his in a soft delicate kiss before pulling away.

"Thank you but know this you my Surgeon of Death have taken my heart"Nami whispered softly with a smile upon her face.

Hearing that had banished all sad thoughts away as he pulled her into him, stealing a kiss from her lips before lifting her up onto his chest, Nami wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as the kiss began to turn into something more. Law felt a growl escape his lips as she bit softly against his lips and soon enough, his long legs carried them out of the room, seeking his own room.

"Capt-"Penguin had started but stopped when he saw the two entered Law's room, the door slamming behind him, he ran as quickly as he could away from the place.

When morning had come, Law was true to his word and two vehicles were waiting for them, he stood on front steps with the Heart gang with him. Luffy stood before him with a frown upon his face but a big grin soon replaced it as he thanked the other captain, when it was told to them that Law though he was angry with them, he had been keeping them safe from enemies within the city and Luffy had to thank him for that also for saving the lives of Ace and Zoro. Some of the other Strawhats thanked him before they all started heading into the vehicles, Chopper was crying as he pulled out of the hug he was giving Law and promised he would visit or asking for Law and the others to visit him.

Nami was the last one to say goodbye, she gave each crying Heart member a hug before reassuring them that she would visit, Law had taken her hands into his once she stood in front of him with a smile.

"My Queen"

"My Surgeon of Death"

Nami placed a soft kiss on his forehead before turning around and heading to her friends, Law sat there watching as she got into the car before it began to pull away, soon it was not in sight and he let out a sigh as he stood up before returning to the inside of the building followed by his men.

It had been a month since the Heart gang had heard from Luffy and the others, well Law had read they had gone after the people who had harmed them, occasionally Law would send helping hints to the Strawhats. He knew the others missed Nami and Chopper so did he, his heart ached so much, sometimes to dull the ache he had gone back into the game of killing and the sewing, ripping hearts out made him feel good. Sometimes he sent one or two to Nami but he never heard anything back from them suddenly a knock on his door took him away from his thoughts, opening it to reveal a very happy looking Penguin who was now trying to drag him in a certain direction.

"You have to come and see this"he shouted excitedly.

With a sigh, he let Penguin drag him up to the room with the view, Nami's favourite place and this made him frown when he was pushed through only to be greeted by boxes and a smiling Luffy.

"All done guys"he said turning to Penguin and Law with a big grin before walking out the door.

"Thanks Luffy"Nami called out.

She smiled as she saw Law, Chopper had run pass her and threw himself into Law's arms and cried into his bare chest, Nami nodded to Penguin to help Bepo and Shachi who were already in the room unpacking the boxes, she moved over to Law as Chopper climbed into her arms.

"Wha.."Law began.

"Well Luffy had brought up a good fact, I couldnt well leave my Surgeon of Death so we sold my place and brought all of mine and Chopper's stuff. We will still be Strawhats though yet living with the Heart gang"she explained with a smile watching her stuff be moved.

Suddenly she was engulfed into a tight embrace from Law, Nami smiled into his neck and she felt his body shake with happiness, once he pulled away she managed to sneak a kiss and this set him alive. Soon enough, he was ordering the guys were to put stuff and then began to plan how everything else would be in this building, like it not only being her room but his as well. Chopper could have his room and move the monitors, Law flew at such a rate that his men were having trouble keeping up but this made her and Chopper laugh.

Like one big happy murderous family.


End file.
